


You Have Got to See This

by TheLightFury



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Just fluff lol, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tired Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19989634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: Here is my July Drabble. 237 words. Ron wants to celebrate closing a case with his best mate and wife, but Harry has other plans.





	You Have Got to See This

"Harry? Where are you?" Ron shook the spot off his jacket as Hermione spiralled out of the Floo, frizzy hair flying. 

It had been a long mission, full of twists in the case, seemingly endless pursuits, late nights, and far too many close calls. But finally, just a few hours ago, they'd broken the case. Now, it was time for their end of case celebration, complete with butterbeer and Chinese food. If only he could find his best mate...

A brief search began, but fortunately didn’t last long. Not two minutes later, his eyes fell upon his best friend, a fond smile pulling at his lips at the scene in front of him.

"Hermione! You have got to see this!" He hissed to his wife who hurriedly descended to meet him.

"What's going o-"

"Shh! Look!" He whispered, pointing into Harry's bedroom.

There on his bed lay his best friend, glasses ridiculously askew, hair less organised than a haystack, face completely relaxed, slumped across the ferret. One of Harry’s arms was thrown across the Slytherin's stomach, head nestled neatly near the git’s collarbone, as Malfoy held the Gryffindor's other hand.

"He said he'd only rest for a few minutes, but he was snoring within 30 seconds," Malfoy murmured quietly as Hermione grinned beside him. After all his hard work, Harry deserved the break. They crept away, the sound of soft snores a beautiful melody in their ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr! @april-thelightfury115


End file.
